


May the wind blow away our relentless pride

by Kitsunetaku



Category: haikyuu, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, please I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunetaku/pseuds/Kitsunetaku
Summary: "Dear diary, Semi is weirdly mean to me. Isn't he usually flirty? Why is he like this to me? I should give up...""Dear diary, why does Shirabu always say he hates me? Does he mean it? I mean, I don't know how to express myself too... No matter what, I don't dare to put my guard down..."In which the Mondstat renowned blacksmith and one of the best Knights of Favonius can't put aside their pride to love.*Better understood if The Breeze Caresses the "Day" of Favonius  first*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 6
Collections: For all the days in the wind I have loved





	May the wind blow away our relentless pride

Another Monday, another day to contemplate romance and life, isn't it? Semi came by today. Nothing out of the usual, I wish it was. Or did I? I don't know. I wish I would act natural but what comes out of my mouth is always, "I hate you!" "Why are you always here?" "Get out of my face!"

Semi's so flirty with everyone else except me... Why is that? Is it because he actually hates me? Does he hate me? Was it the time I spilled slime condensate on his new clothes? Or was it the time accidentally made him break his leg and drown in the water because I pushed him off a bit too hard? He did miss a lot of expeditions, so why does he hate me?

I need to sleep. And cry about Semi. I don't know, the daily routine. Hope tomorrow will be a better day.

Shirabu

~

Dear Diary.

I screwed up. Again. Shirabu probably thinks I hate him. Didn't he always though? I don't know, I don't even know if I like him. My mind's all jumbled up, everything's a mess, a headache rises every time this matter comes to mind.

I can't believe I actually insulted Shirabu. If I have to admit it, I am scared. Shirabu bites, so I bite back. This feels like the old times again, times I'd rather not think about, or talk about. Till this day, I still feel them looming behind me... I tried being kind, why won't they stop?

To think that everyone thinks my flirtatious walls were proof that my facade was torn down... I don't know how much longer I can put it up. The act to Shirabu is yet another wall to put up. I'm so tired of this. I want to step out and show my real stuff, but will they hate me? Will I never belong again?

Semi

~

Dear Diary,

Someone left mora meat on my worktable when I got to work this morning. I feel like it's Semi's handwriting, pretty sure someone's trying to pair us up. No way in hell am I letting these dumb fangirls get what they want. I opened the mora meat pack though, it looked like it was homemade. There was a note too.

I swear I've seen this handwriting, tasted this mora meat, touched this piece of parchment before  
I swear I've seen this handwriting, tasted this mora meat, touched this piece of parchment before... Where could it be? 

Shirabu

Dear Diary

I hope that Shirabu won't notice that little burn mark from the mora meat... I worked so hard on it. That scald though, fire is such an annoying thing... It hurts to write, but seeing Shirabu's little smile as he bit into it makes up for everything. Took a day off from the Knights of Favonius duties today unwillingly with that burn though, Iwaizumi needs to stop overreacting. Don't those pyro slimes always give burns?

Unless he knows... No, he can't, he will never. I am not that clear, nor am I a "dense motherfucker" who doesn't know that Shirabu likes me because he sure as hell does not. He does not. He does not. He does not. I am not that transparent. I have two walls I put up, no one will see through me.

No one will know the dark past that hides behind the walls...

Semi

~

Dear Diary,

Words cannot express how worried I am right now. I'm putting this down and sticking it back to my journal later, I think I dropped it, but every step means I have to go close to the Cathedral, closer to Semi. I can't take this much before I break.

I saw Semi today. He was carried back into Mondstat's gates. The Abyss order, I heard. It can't be... He was so strong... There has to be something playing in the background, someone must be enhancing their powers in some way...

There's no way that Semi would be beaten up to this point! It's 7 abyss mages, I know, but he is strong enough, right? Isn't he one of the best knights out there? He came back with so much blood streaming down his face, his clothes were all so stained, his sword covered in blood and snapped in half...

No, I refuse to believe that this is happening. Semi, please don't die, please don't die, please...

Shirabu

~

Dear Diary, 

I'm updating this to vent it all out. They told me he may not live... Apparently he didn't take on just 7 abyss mages, but much more other villains. They were controlled by "The Prince", they were even BUFFED. A geovishap hatchling ended up knocking him off Starsnatch Cliff. It's a miracle he's still clinging on to life, they said.

But I don't want him clinging on to life. I want him to be awake, to be strong, to be alive, not nearing the cliff of death.

I... I can't write anymore.

Shirabu

~

Dear Diary,

It's the dream again, it's back. I'm writing this on a spare parchment because I can't find my journal and no one's letting me out of bed.

"You're not a wolf!"

"You're not a human!"

Then what am I? 

The masses drew close in the dream, they threw stones at me, choked me... 

Then Iwaizumi and Shirabu appeared.

"You're not one of any of us. You don't belong here," They speak as if they are possessed, but I know that their words are true, "Leave Mondstat, disappear, never appear before us again."

No, they would never say that. Iwaizumi cares about me. Shirabu is kind inside, he cares, he is sweet in the inside, he just has another way.

But am I any one of these?

Put on your mask and hide once again, a voice said, you really want to break cover and have everyone jeer at you again?

I know I'm strong now, I think... I hope... I can only hope... there's no use in hope. Sometimes, the anemo god is not as merciful.

Lord Barbatos, or Oikawa-san, if you would like to go by this alias of yours, please, hear my plea, make me stronger and one day, I will face everyone as the Knight Of Favonius that was raised by wolves. I shouldn't be haunted anymore.

For now, I can only wait till that day comes.

My hand hurts to even move, but it's better than penting up all my pain in my heart, right?

Semi

~

Shirabu's hands shook as tears fell down his eyes. How could he do this? How could he be like this? Semi, the one he had always loved, had built up a wall, yet the wall crumbled before Shirabu's eyes the second he opened the leather-bound journal that he had found, Semi's name embriodered on it neatly.

Overwhelming emotions coursed through his veins as he rushed to the cathedral. For the first time in years, he let his walls wear down, the soft look from the old times returning to his face. The anemo god seemed to stand from afar, the wind in his favor as he jumped up through a wind current, bringing him to the window of Semi's ward in which he pushed open in haste and called out with passion.

"SEMI! I'LL NEVER HATE YOU FOR BEING LUPICAL! I LOVE WHO YOU ARE! I LOVE YOU, YOU DENSE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Semi dropped the journal he was holding, upon hearing the owner's voice ring through his ears. It was an insult, yet Semi's heart burst with joy. He turned to the blacksmith who was staying in air by a wind current right outside his window, and replied with the most happiness he had in years.

"SHIRABU! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

On the roof of the cathedral sat a pair of lovers, the Anemo Archon and the "Day" of Favonius. They watched, hand in hand, as the wind carried their admiration and romantic feelings through Mondstat, just like the wind carried their own.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Archive

Characters

Oikawa Tooru: The anemo archon who has hidden himself and lost all happiness ever since his lover passed away. He has now returned to his old, joyful self ever since Hinata accepted his confession

Status: Alive  
Past lover: ?????????  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Hinata Shoyo

?????????????: Oikawa's past lover, a knight of Favonius. He passed away in an accident when following Oikawa on his journeys.

Status: Deceased  
Past lover: Oikawa Tooru  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: NA

Hinata Shoyo: A Knight of Favonius. People say his personality is like the sun, it lights up everyone around him.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Oikawa Tooru

Kozume Kenma: A traveling mage from Inazuma. He comes from a line of seers that can see people's past and worries through their eyes. He is blessed with the extra gift of seeing their visions and how strong it is.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi Keiji: The archon of Inazuma. His family runs the biggest medicine shop in Liyue, making him extremely wealthy as he is the heir. However, he dreams to learn astrology instead.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Kozume Kenma

Shirabu Kenjiro: Mondstat's most renowned blacksmith, known to craft everything with great speed while keeping perfect quality.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Semi Eita

Semi Eita: One of the best Knights of Favonius in Mondstat. He recently told the world that he was raised by wolves and is proud of it.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Shirabu Kenjiro

Iwaizumi Hajime: The Cavalry Captain of the Knights Of Favonius. Not much is known of the mysterious man.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: ??????  
Current lover: NA


End file.
